


The Lord, The Lady and the Lost Child

by sauciemel



Series: Beyond The End of Time [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:06:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.





	The Lord, The Lady and the Lost Child

**Author's Note:**

> This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.

The Doctor ran out of the TARDIS door, grabbing his long tanned over coat as he did. He looked around and he was stood in an alleyway. He shrugged his coat on and stepped out of the alleyway and onto the street. He stood there as people walked passed him and around him. Going about there daily routine. “Ok, why would you bring me here” the Doctor thought to himself. There had been a small warning light and then he hit the controls and here he was. Then he heard shouts and screams and saw people running from a building across the road. “Ok that would be why I am here.” then he took off in the direction of the building.

 

\---

 

**MEANWHILE ACROSS THE STARS**

 

Jenny was back on Messaline, it had been over a year now, she wanted to go back and see how everything was. They had thrived in that time. The Hath and the Humans had an equal government, they even had a DOCTOR DAY, the man who never would, the motto of the whole of society. Jenny had tried to find her Dad in that year but to no avail. He had a time machine, she only had a small rocket. She knew he could of changed his face. But every planet, ship or space station she went to she told them a description of her Dad and to give him her number. Jenny had acquired a mobile phone on her travels, she just hoped he would eventually find her.

 

\---

 

**EARTH**

 

The Doctor flashed his psychic paper to the guard. 

 

“DI Smith, down this way” the guard led the Doctor down a passage way. Then they stopped in front of a large dome. It had a small cat like toy in the centre waving.

 

“I take it that’s not the exhibition?” the Doctor stifled a laugh.

 

“No sir, it was an Egyptian mask from ten thousand years ago.”

 

“Ok, so why did people run from here screaming?”

 

“Those were invited members of other museums and press, this will be all over the news. The last time this happened was the Easter weekend.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Easter just gone, a rare piece was stolen from a London museum, they had the woman but she got away, I would say she has struck again.”

 

The Doctor thought back to Easter just gone. “Cant be” 

 

“Cant be what?”

 

“Sorry, nothing thinking out loud, right then I will be off, my colleagues will be here soon. Not my expert area, was just passing.” the Doctor spun and left. He had a grin on his face. He trotted across the road to the TARDIS. He opened the door, then he headed up to the console. “Right, I need to find a flying red London bus” he flicked the controls, ran round and pressed a few buttons and then came back and flung the handbrake off. He looked at the screen. “There we are, think we should pay Miss De Souza a surprise visit” then he pressed a switch and the centre column burst into life.

 

\---

 

Christina was sat in her lounge, she admired the small mask she had just liberated. She had tried not to do it, but after that adventure with the mysterious Doctor. She had craved the adrenalin rush. So when she heard this was coming to Cardiff she had to liberate it. What would be more fun was that she was planning to put it back in a couple of days.

 

Then she heard a knock at the door. 

 

“Christina” came a voice. 

 

No one knew she was here, no one knew her by that name here either, after all the trouble of that night she had gone by Lacey Miller. She hesitated then she heard a buzzing sound and then the handle turned. Christina picked up the small vase she had on a table. The door slowly opened and she brought the vase down on the persons head and it shattered.

 

She watched as the man collapsed to the floor. Then she noticed him, he looked familiar. “Doctor?” she crouched down beside him as he started to groan.

 

“Doctor?” she asked again.

 

The Doctor opened his eyes, he looked into the green eyes of Lady Christina De Souza. “Hello again, and why did you whack me?” The Doctor sat up now rubbing his head.

 

“I am sorry, but no one here knows me by that name, I’m known as Lacey Miller. So when you knocked and asked for Christina I assumed you were the police, I am so sorry.”

 

“Its ok.” she helped him to his feet and they walked across to the sofa. He sat down and noticed the mask. “Ah, I knew it was you.” he picked it up.

 

“Well I tried to stop, but I had those few hours with you and it was exhilarating and then I was left here.”

 

“You have a flying bus!”

 

“I know, but that loses it’s thrill after a while, so I read about this mask and decided it needed liberating. I am planning to put it back in a few days though, not to sell it on.”

 

“Good, but you shouldn’t do it, you know.”

 

“I know but how can I go back to being plain old Christina De Souza.”

 

“Weellll, I am sort of travelling on my own now.”

 

“Really?” Christina looked at the Doctor.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“But you said never again last time, what changed?”

 

“I did, sort of.”

 

“You are bonkers.”

 

“Yeah, well a lot happened after I left you, mad time on Mars, went on a mad travelling spree, then I fought an old foe, my own people, thought I was going to die, then saw a few friends, started to regenerate but a friend stepped in and hey presto here I am.”

 

Christina stared at him blankly.

 

“Oh right, never told you everything.”

 

“Well we were fighting for our lives and trying to get home.”

 

“Yes, we were weren’t we.” he beamed that smile of his.

 

“Yes, so I know you’re an alien, a lord of time, a TimeLord, what else don’t I know?”

 

“Oh, I have two hearts, a binary system, slightly psychic paper.”

 

“Ok, and…”

 

“That’s the basics, erm so how do you fancy it then?”

 

“Fancy what?”

 

“Travelling with me?”

 

“Well it would be a tight squeeze in that little blue box.” she winked at him.

 

“Oh you would be surprised what you can fit in there.” he waggled his eyebrows.

 

“So you really want me to join you this time?”

 

“Yes, I need someone with me, I cant be on my own.”

 

“And why is that?”

 

“Well I talk a lot and give myself earache.”

 

“Oh so you want a friend to bore?”

 

“Yes, well no, well technically yes.”

 

“Ok, I will join you.” 

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes, if I stay here they will find me and arrest me for sure this time.”

 

“True, how about we place this somewhere they can find it easily?”

 

“Yes” 

 

Christina threw the few clothes she had into a bag, grabbed the mask and followed the Doctor out, ready for a whole new adventure.

 

\---

 

The Doctor left the mask near the rear of the museum, then he walked across the road to the TARDIS. He clicked his fingers and the door opened.

 

Christina stepped inside. “WOW, it’s….”

 

The Doctor mouthed the words as he had done with Martha.

 

“Bigger on the inside.”

 

He smiled, he flung the door shut, then he threw his coat over the coral strut. “I know, right this is the T.A.R.D.I.S it stands for TIME AND RELATIVE DIMENSION IN SPACE”

 

“Ok, so it’s a sort of spaceship, so where are we going?”

 

“Well it IS a space ship, also a time machine.”

 

“Really a time machine, ooo that sounds good the things we could see and experience.”

 

“Now Christina, no thieving ok, and there are rules.”

 

“I wouldn’t dream of stealing Doctor, the thrill of travelling with you is enough, and what are the rules?”

 

“Well **_Rule 1. Don’t wander off._** And erm well that’s the main one. The others will appear if and when I need them.”

 

“Ok don’t wander off, got it. So where are we going?”

 

“Well how about a nice Market planet to start with I know you like trinkets.”

 

“Ooo now that is my type of planet.” Christina smiled.

 

The Doctor walked up to the console and started pressing buttons. 

 

Christina watched as the centre column started to move. Then it shook from side to side. 

 

“Oh should of mentioned that it can get a bit bumpy.”

 

“A bit bumpy!” 

 

“Well really bumpy, so hang on to something.” 

 

Christina grabbed a small lever on the console.

 

“Noooooooooooo not that, don’t move it, let go.” the Doctor screamed at her.

 

Then she tried another part of the console and got the same response. “OK you tell me what I should hold on to then” she scowled at him.

 

He pointed to a small bar.

 

“Right didn’t see that.” 

 

Then the Doctor landed on his butt with a bump, closely followed by Christina.

 

“Text book landing.”

 

“Text book landing, did you have to take a test to drive, fly this thing.”

 

“Yes, and I failed, twice and she is not a thing.”

 

“Oh it’s a she is it.”

 

“Yes she is a she and not an it, don’t get her in a strop or she will get a little angry with you.” he pointed at her as he spoke.

 

“Ok, ok, I am sorry I called you a thing and an it, I am new.”

 

“Ok I think we can let that one slide, just don’t do it again, and I know your new, you will pick things up quick I know you will.”

 

“Thank you,”

 

“Right, how about we freshen up before we go exploring.”

 

“Freshen up?”

 

“Yes and that the market doesn’t open for a little bit longer.”

 

“Oh we’re early?”

 

“For once yes, am usually late.” 

 

“I can imagine, ok show me where I can put my stuff and freshen up.”

 

“Follow me”

 

\---

 

Christina followed the Doctor down a corridor, they passed at least a dozen rooms. 

 

The Doctor paused outside of one. 

 

He ran his hand on the door. He sighed and then moved on. 

 

Christina watched as he paused at another door, this time he put his head against it. “You Ok Doctor?”

 

He stepped back and nodded. “Just remembering.”

 

“Those rooms, who used to stay in them?”

 

“My friends, well family, they became my family when I lost….. Anyway. A room for you, is….” he turned round a dark red door appeared. “Right here. You will find everything you need, I will meet you back in the console room in 20 minutes.”

 

“Ok, Doctor.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I am here for you to talk to you know, I am a good listener, if you ever need to talk.”

 

“Its just I have been through a lot and lost a lot in the past few years and I didn’t think I would ever have a companion on board again. But something happened and I knew I should never travel alone again.”

 

“Well, I am glad you chose me to be your travelling companion.”

 

“Me to, 20 minutes, console room.”

 

“Yes sir.” Christina crossed the corridor and pushed open the door.

 

\---

 

Inside was like any normal room, a double bed, two chest of drawers, a wardrobe, a dressing table, a small sofa. She walked over and set her back pack on the bed, pulled open the door and a small en-suite was there, a small shower, toilet and sink. “This is nice.” Everything was white, the sheets on the bed were dark red like the door, which was her favourite colour. She took her few clothes out of her bag and hung them up, then she put her underwear in the draws. She used the en-suite and freshened up. Then she left and headed for the console room.

 

\---

 

She pushed the door open, the Doctor was sat on the battered chair by the console. She walked over to him, he had changed into the brown pinstriped suit he had worn at Easter. 

 

“Ready” he winked

 

She nodded.

 

The Doctor grabbed her hand headed for the doors, he grabbed his coat as he went by. 

 

“Will I need a coat?”

 

He looked at her and shook his head.

 

“Why do you need one then?”

 

“Because I like it, I look good in it and Janis Joplin gave it to me.”

 

“Who?”

 

“Come on.” he shrugged his coat on and then they left the TARDIS.

 

They stepped out of the TARDIS. 

 

Christina walked a little ahead and stopped when the Doctor wasn’t beside her. She turned and looked at him. “Doctor”

 

The Doctor stood there, “Why did I come back here?” The Doctor ran his hand through his hair.

 

“Doctor?”

 

The Doctor was lost in his thoughts for a moment, the last time he had been here was with Donna, they had looked around the stalls, drank this amazing frothy drink. Then one of the Tricksters Brigade and a Fortune Teller had forced Donna into a Parallel world. Donna had met Rose on that world. She had sent a warning, BAD WOLF. 

 

“Doctor, you ok?” Christina was right beside him now.

 

The Doctor shook his head, “Sorry, just memories”

 

“You want to talk?”

 

He shook his head. “Not right now. Now come on lets look around.” The Doctor shook the memories from his mind. They were alive and safe. Rose had HIM, Donna had Shaun and the Baby.

 

“Christina, **_Rule 2. Don’t go into any Fortune Teller’s caravans or shops or anything._** ”

 

“Ok, got it.”

 

They stopped at a stall that was selling jewellery. “Oh Doctor look at these.” Christina lifted a pair of earrings up.

 

“Yes very nice.” he smiled.

 

The man who ran the stall looked at the man and the woman, she had called him Doctor, could it be. He picked up a small piece of paper and looked at it. He read the small description on it.

 

_ Tall, 6 ft 1 approx. _

_ Brown spiky hair with side burns _

_ Lots and lots of freckles _

_ Brown eyes _

_ Long tanned over coat _

_ Brown pinstriped suit and trainers. _

_ Goes by the Doctor. _

_ If seen please tell him to get to Messaline ASAP. Tell him Jenny needs him. Then inform me on the number below _

_ Thank you Jenny _

 

He looked up at the man in front of him “Excuse me.”

 

The Doctor and Christina looked at him, 

 

Christina looked at the Doctor, had she done something wrong, was she not supposed to touch the merchandise until she paid for it. 

 

The Doctor looked at the look on Christina’s face. He placed his hand in hers and he smiled.

 

“Yes sir.”

 

“Sorry to be so brunt, but you are called the Doctor?”

 

“Yes I am.” The Doctor smiled, he let go of her hand.

 

“Ok,” the stallholder looked down at the paper in his hand. “I have a message for you.”

 

“For me?”

 

The man nodded.

 

“Ok, what is it then?”

 

“You have to go to Messaline ASAP, Jenny needs you.”

 

The Doctor felt his hearts drop. “Pardon, say that again.”

 

“You have to go to Messaline ASAP, Jenny needs you.”

 

“Thought that’s what you said.”

 

“Doctor, who is Jenny and what is Messaline?”

 

“Jenny is dead, Messaline is a planet. So how can Jenny need me. Who gave you that message?” the Doctor moved closer to the stall.

 

“Jenny, she gave it to all of us.” the man answered, “Here.” he handed the paper over to the Doctor.

 

The Doctor took it and looked at the message. “What did she look like?”

 

“Long blond hair, Blue eyes, good looking girl. Black pants and a blue t-shirt.”

 

The Doctor felt his hearts race. He looked down at the number. “Thank you.”

 

“I need that back.” the man pointed to the note. “She wants me to inform her.”

 

“That’s ok I will ring her before I go to see her.” the Doctor then grabbed Christina.

 

She dropped the earrings as the Doctor practically dragged her towards the TARDIS.

 

\---

 

As soon as they were in the TARDIS he flung his coat over a coral strut. Then he ran up the ramp and grabbed the mobile.

 

Christina shut the door. “Doctor, before you do that, please who is Jenny?”

 

“Jenny, its complicated, a while back Donna, Martha and myself were taken to a planet called Messaline. They were at war and they bred new soldiers by taking tissue samples and accelerating the growth and they took some from me, Jenny was created. So she is my Daughter. She is a TimeLord, well Lady, but she sacrificed herself for me, she died in my arms. When I last saw her they were planning a funeral for her.”

 

“Oh Doctor, I am so sorry.” Christina walked up and placed her hand on his shoulder. “But why would someone use her name and want you to go back there?”

 

“Not just her name, the man described Jenny, but it cant be her.” the Doctor pulled the note out. 

 

“Ring it, find out who, what and why.” 

 

He nodded. Then he dialled the number.

 

\---

 

**ON MESSALINE**

 

Jenny was sat in the room they had given her, it had been weeks since she had arrived back here. She was starting to wonder if she would ever find her father. She wanted to know all about the TimeLords. Then she heard it. She glanced over and saw her mobile vibrating. She grabbed it and slid it open.

 

“Hello?”

 

\---

 

**ON THE TARDIS**

 

The Doctor heard the voice on the other end. His hearts stopped for a moment.

 

“Jenny?”

 

\---

 

**ON MESSALINE**

 

There was silence and then one word that made her hearts sing. 

 

“Jenny?”

 

“Dad, Dad is that you?”

 

“Jenny, how…I mean… you?”

 

“I know, I know, long story, how soon can you get here?”

 

“Give me 2 minutes and I will be there.”

 

“Ok, I will meet you in the tunnel.”

 

“Ok.” The Doctor ended the call.

 

Jenny smiled, pocketed the phone and headed for the tunnel.

 

\---

 

**ON THE TARDIS**

 

The Doctor put the phone back on the console. Then he started pressing buttons.

 

Christina watched the Doctor. “Ahem!”

 

The Doctor stopped and looked at her. “Ah, yes, sorry. It is Jenny, I don’t know how, but she is alive.” then he resumed pressing buttons then he flicked the hand brake off.

 

Christina grabbed onto the hand rail.

 

They landed with ease this time. Then the Doctor whizzed past her. She quickly followed him.

 

\---

 

**ON MESSALINE**

 

Jenny stood in the tunnel, it was awash with light now, it wasn’t the dark, dank and dusty place it had once been. Then she heard a strange sound, felt a breeze. Then a blue box came into view near the other end of the tunnel. Then the doors opened. Then the Doctor stepped out.

 

Jenny watched as her father stepped out of the blue box.

 

“Dad!”

 

The Doctor looked at the woman standing at the other end of the tunnel. 

 

“Jenny!”

 

Then they both ran towards each other

 

They met in the middle and hugged

 

“I am so sorry.”

 

“Its ok Dad, you didn’t know.”

 

“I should of though, should of felt you.”

 

“Its ok, you are here now.”

 

“I am, what are you doing back on Messaline?”

 

Then they heard a gasp.

 

They both turned and saw a human stood at the end of the tunnel Jenny had just ran from.

 

“My Lord Doctor.”

 

“No, no don’t call me that just Doctor.” he winced.

 

“You ok Dad.”

 

“Fine, just a little tired, tell you later.”

 

The female human was on her radio. “The Doctor is here, right in front of me.”

 

“Oh this is going to get so out of hand, Jenny you have anything here you need?”

 

“No, just clothes.”

 

“Oh I have a wardrobe full of those, come on.”

 

“What in there?”

 

“Yes, if you still want to come?”

 

“Please, thank you, thank you, thank you.” she threw her arms around her Dad.

 

“Come on.”

 

\---

 

The Doctor led Jenny into the TARDIS.

 

“Wow Dad, this place is……., Huge.”

 

“Well that’s one word for it.”

 

Christina was sat on the pilots chair.

 

Jenny looked at her and then to her Dad, “Where’s Donna and Martha?”

 

“Ah, long story, lets get out of here first.” the Doctor walked up to the console and set the controls to take them into Earth’s orbit.

 

“Ahem, Doctor?”

 

“Right, sorry. Jenny this is Christina, well Lady Christina De Souza. Christina this is my daughter Jenny erm…., Jenny, erm what is your last name?”

 

“I don’t have one. What is yours?”

 

“Erm don’t have one, erm Jenny Smith how about that, I go by John Smith sometimes.”

 

“Ok Jenny Smith meet Christina De Souza.”

 

“Nice to meet you.” the girls said to each other.

 

“Right I will leave you two to catch up Doctor.” Christina headed out of the console room.

 

“Ok so where is Donna and Martha and why did you go all weird when that woman called you My Lord Doctor?”

 

“Blimey your full of questions aren’t you.” he ran his hand down his mouth.

 

Jenny just smiled and shrugged.

 

So the Doctor explained what happened since he had thought she had died. 

 

Christina was listening in the wings too. So much sadness in that man’s, no scratch that aliens life, no wonder he had broke down. He needed people around him. And Christina felt so sorry for him.

 

“Oh Dad, I am so sorry, I tried to find you I really did.”

 

“I should of felt you, I can feel Donna and John. But not you. I mean I can now that you’re here.”

 

“Really, what can you feel?”

 

“Well I can hear your song in here.” the Doctor taps his head.

 

“How can I hear yours?”

 

“Oh it takes practice, I will teach you everything I know.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Jenny smiled and hugged her Dad.

 

\---

 

Over the next few weeks the three of them visited different worlds, the past, the future, Jenny was learning more and more about who she really was. The Doctor had told her all the good and the bad history of the TimeLords. She was shocked that they had turned against the Doctor and he had to destroy them not once but twice. She knew she would never leave him again.

 

Christina was now getting a little jealous of Jenny, she had thought it would be her and the Doctor travelling not herself the Doctor and little miss TimeLord. 

 

The Doctor was taking them to ancient Rome for a quick visit. 

 

Jenny changed into a long flowing black dress with a golden sash wrapped round the middle. 

 

Christina wore her black shorts and white tee. 

 

The Doctor as always wore his brown pinstripes. 

 

They left the TARDIS and toured the sights.

 

\---

 

The Doctor showed Christina the coliseum, the brand new coliseum, then they sampled the baths. They ate in the small area outside the baths. 

 

Then Christina overheard two men talking about this golden goblet. She tried to ignore them. She looked over at the Doctor and Jenny, laughing and joking. He didn’t need her now, he was sure to dump her back at home. So she knew she had to make a move, she needed her short time with the Doctor to be worth her while. So she listened to the men talking about the goblet. 

 

\---

 

“Doctor” Christina approached him when they got back to the TARDIS, Jenny had gone to change. “Could we go to Rome in our time?”

 

“Why? We have just been?”

 

“I know, but that was new Rome I love the ruins of Rome.”

 

“Ok, ok, we will go tomorrow.”

 

“Thank you Doctor.” Christina smiled, she knew she wouldn’t have much time to slip away and get her gear.

 

\---

 

The Doctor took the girls to the Museum in Rome. They enjoyed the tour, 

 

Christina had been able to get her small bag pack and was planning her little night time visit, “Doctor I think I will head back to the TARDIS, I have a headache.” 

 

“You ok? You want us to come with?”

 

“No, no, I don’t want to ruin your day.”

 

“If your sure, listen why don’t we stay at the local hotel.”

 

“Really?”

 

“May as well do the proper tourist thing.”

 

Christina smiled.

 

The Doctor led the girls over to the hotel, he asked for three single rooms.

 

He handed the keys to Jenny and Christina. Then Jenny and himself headed back out to see the sights.

 

\---

 

3 am in the morning Christina wrote a note for the Doctor,

 

_ Dear Doctor, _

_ I am sorry for doing this, but you don’t need me now, you have Jenny and as they say three is a crowd, so I am off, don’t come looking for me again, I will disappear for good this time, but I will be taking a souvenir.  _

_ Bye Christina _

 

She placed it in an envelope and grabbed her stuff and headed down stairs. She handed the note over and left the hotel. With a huge grin on her face, then she took her mobile out.

 

“Hi, I found it, will have it soon, meet me at the meeting point.” then she flipped it shut.

 

\---

 

The Doctor awoke early that morning, there was a light knock on the door, he answered it.

 

“Mr Smith, this was left at reception for you.” the porter handed the letter over.

 

“Thank you.”

 

The Doctor read the note Christina had left him. He smiled, he had a feeling this would happen. He left and headed down stairs to meet Jenny. 

 

Jenny was sat reading the paper.

 

“Morning.”

 

“Hi Dad, have you seen this?”

 

The Doctor looked at the headline.

 

**The 200 year old golden goblet was stolen last night. There were no witnesses. The goblet was found in a dig hundreds of years ago, what was strange is that it was found at a site where a strange looking bone structure was also found. The body was taken by TORCHWOOD and the goblet was given to the museum.**

  
  


“What’s this TORCHWOOD?”

 

“Normally trouble, but not anymore, my friend Jack runs it now. But why would Christina want to steal that.”

 

“It was Christina?”

 

“Oh right, sorry, yes she is gone, she decided this wasn’t the life for her. I think we should go and pay Mr Harkness a visit.”

 

\---

 

Jack was lay on the bed in his new office, they had moved to a nice office block, it was part of Torchwood, it was across from where the hub had been, but it had a network of tunnels under it, they could access the lower levels of the hub. The upper had been destroyed and UNIT and other scavengers had come and taken what they could. The really bad stuff was in the lower levels so he was thankful for that, then he had heard about the theft in Rome. They had been investigating that when the 456 had came along, it was a suspected piece of alien tech, now it was gone and they had no idea who had it.

 

\---

 

The Doctor steered the TARDIS and landed in the plaza, with a bump, “Right then, may as well open up the engines and refuel whilst I’m here.”

 

“Is it always that bumpy?”

 

“Not always.” the Doctor looked at his daughter. “Ok 9 times out of 10 it is, but its hard, there are suppose to be 6 people piloting this ship and I have to do it on my own, well except for once.”

 

“Ok,” Jenny grinned, “So we going to meet Captain Jack Harkness, who is he?”

 

The Doctor looked at Jenny, she was a timelady, he could show her everything she needed to know in a matter of seconds. “Jenny, I can show you, it will hurt a little, not lots, just a headache.”

 

“Really, I mean you can show me all about Gallifrey?”

 

“Jenny, I have done a lot of things I wish I could undo.” The Doctor felt his hearts drop, he thought of Rose, then his family and friends he had lost.

 

“We all have them Dad, I trust you, I need to learn, I mean there is only me and you now.” Jenny placed her hand in her fathers.

 

“Ok,”

 

“What do I need to do?”

 

“Just clear your mind and let me do the rest, the TARDIS will assist.”

 

“Ok.” 

 

The Doctor guided Jenny to the seat and he sat next her and put his hands on her temples.

 

“It will seem a jumble at first, but then it will make sense, there can also be after effects.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“High emotions.”

 

“Ok. Like crying, anger, sadness?”

 

“All emotions, I want you to be prepared ok?”

 

“Ok Dad.”

 

The Doctor closed his eyes and then he stepped into Jenny’s mind.

 

\---

 

Jack felt the TARDIS touch his mind.

 

_ ‘Hello old friend.’ _

 

‘Hello old girl, where are you?”

 

_ ‘The Plaza’ _

 

“Is he coming for a visit?”

 

_ ‘Yes and no, he seeks the goblet that was stolen from the Roman museum’ _

 

“Ah, that is a strange Goblet, I think I should come and meet you”

 

\---

 

Jenny saw images pass in her mind, they were a blur but then they slowed down. She saw a tall man, dressed in a military uniform and a long blue over coat. 

 

Then she saw a man. Tall with shaven brown hair. A dark leather jacket and dark pants. She giggled.

 

_ “What’s so funny.” _

 

Jenny turned and saw her Dad . _ “He has big ears.” _

 

_ “Oi, they are not that big. Why does everyone go on about my ears?” _

 

_ “Your ears?” _

 

_ “That is me.” _

 

_ “Ok, so you met Jack a while ago then?” _

 

_ “Not to long ago. But he has become a close friend.” _

 

Then the image changed to Jack, Martha and her Dad, in his current body. They hugged. Then the image changed. She saw lots of people on the TARDIS. Her Dad, hang on there were two.

 

_ “There’s two of you?” _

 

_ “Yeah.” _

 

_ “So I have two Dad’s?” _

 

_ “Sort of, he lives in a Parallel world with Rose.” _

 

_ “Rose. Rose Tyler.” she saw the sadness in his eyes at the mention of Rose’s name. “I am sorry.” _

 

_ “It’s ok. Now we have to return. We have a visitor.” _

 

\---

 

Jack reached the TARDIS and took his key out and opened the door.

 

He stood and saw the Doctor and a young woman sat on the pilots chair. She was a beautiful looking young woman. He had his hands on her head, then he saw the Doctor remove them.

 

“Hello Jack.”

 

“Doctor.”

 

“Wow, he looks even better in the flesh.” Jenny smiled. Then she closed her eyes and landed in her father’s arms.

 

“Give me a second.” The Doctor turned and left Jack stood at the top of the ramp.

 

He returned a few moments later.

 

“Who was that? She is beautiful.”

 

“Don’t Jack.” The Doctor pointed at him. “Don’t even think it. I said don’t.”

 

“What? I wasn’t.”

 

“You were.”

 

“Ok. But who is she?”

 

“My daughter.”

 

“Pardon?”

 

“You heard. My daughter Jenny.”

 

“Jenny, Messaline Jenny?”

 

“Yes, long story. But I can tell you later. Right now I need to know all the facts about the goblet.”

 

\---

 

Jack told the Doctor that they had been investigating the Goblet when the 456 had came back. 

 

The Doctor knew all about that. It had to happen. It was a fixed point and he couldn’t intervene.

 

“So, do you know who took it?”

 

“Yup. Just want to know why?”

 

\---

 

Christina was stood on a pier. When there was a whoosh.

 

“About time.”

 

“Sorry, jumping through different time periods I do tend to get lost.” the woman pulled a book out. “Ok so the Goblet.” then she closed it.

 

“That looks like his….”

 

“I know, now here is your payment.” the woman handed over a briefcase.

 

“All a bit James Bond isn’t it?”

 

The woman just smiled. “Remember what to tell him when he asks why you took it?”

 

“Of course I do.”

 

“Ok then, that should cover you for a long time.” then she reached up her wrist and was gone.

 

“Strange woman.” Christina turned and headed back to her bus.

 

\---

 

“Ok so what are we looking for?”

 

“A Flying London Bus.”

 

“No really what are we looking for?”

 

“I just told you, and there we are.”

 

“Dad.”

 

The Doctor turned and saw Jenny, her eyes were red. “You left me alone. You left me on that planet.”

 

“Uh oh.”

 

“What? Why Uh Oh?”

 

“It’s a side effect of me…. I should of eased it not went in deep. Its her emotions. Hang on.” the Doctor said as he bounded over to his daughter. “Hey, I am sorry I left you, I thought you were dead. Cline thought if they gave you a proper burial they could move on better. So I left. But what I don’t know, is why I couldn’t feel you or hear your song until you were right in front of me.” 

 

“I am sorry Dad. I just feel.”

 

“I know, no more walking through my mind until you are prepared properly.”

 

“Ok,”

 

“Right now go and rest.”

 

“I am fine.”

 

“Jenny.”

 

“Dad.”

 

“Look at you two, like two peas in a pod.” Jack said with a smile

 

“Hello Jack, I am Jenny Smith.”

 

“Captain Jack Harkness.”

 

“Stop it Jack and stop thinking like that.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Nothing, Right lets go see Christina.”

 

\---

 

Christina had flew her bus to France, it was a handy thing to have. She had found a small Villa and had been here a few days.

 

\---

 

The Doctor, Jack and Jenny found the Villa with ease. 

 

The Doctor rang the doorbell.

 

\---

 

Christina sat up. He had found her. She headed for the door. “Hello Doctor, Jenny and who are you.”

 

“Captain Jack Harkness.”

 

“Right enough flirting. Why’d you steal the goblet?”

 

“I was asked to.”

 

“Asked to? By who?”

 

“Cant say.”

 

“Oh come on, I wont tell them you told me.”

 

“I cant. She said not to.”

 

“She? She who?”

 

“All I am allowed to tell you is one word.”

 

“One word?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Ok then.”

 

“Spoilers.”

 

“That’s it?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Ok thank you, oh and Christina I am so sorry but you don’t get away this time. Sorry.” the Doctor and his friends walked away, then she saw the police cars.

 

“Oh joy.” she held her hands out and a pair of cuffs were slapped on her.

 

\---

 

“So Spoilers?”

 

“Professor River Song.”

 

“Who?”

 

“She is someone important from my future.”

 

“How important?”

 

“Very. But we met at the wrong time. I saw her die.”

 

“Oh Doctor.” Jenny placed her hand on his arm. “The Library?”

 

He nodded. “But she is saved in the data base and living a long and happy life. But she is still out there.”

 

“Time travel it is bonkers some times.” Jack rubbed his head.

 

“Tell me about it.”

 

“So what do we do?”

 

“Nothing, until I am supposed to meet River.”

 

“When is that?”

 

“When I regenerate.”

 

“Doctor, you don’t think that when I stopped you…”

 

“Nah, I will regenerate into a different body at some point. You cant always pop back and borrow your Doctor Detector.”

 

“I can.”

 

“Jack.”

 

“Ok I cant.”

 

“What are you two on about. A Doctor Detector?”

 

“His handy spare hand. Only it is now a fully formed Meta-Crisis.”

 

“Oh right, would that be my other Dad.”

 

“Blimey she cottons on quick, chip off the old block.”

 

“Thank you.” the Doctor beamed.

 

“So we just let her keep the Goblet?”

 

“She must need it for something, I know one thing.”

 

“What?” Jenny and Jack said together.

 

“I will see it again.”

 

“True.”

 

“So what now?”

 

“How about some father and daughter time?”

 

“Really?”

 

“Well I have a lot to teach you Miss Smith.”

 

“Ok, I shall take my leave of you.” Jack announced.

 

“You sure Jack, you can tag along.”

 

“Nah, besides you will pop by, see the new place?”

 

“Yeah, but you will have your hands full rebuilding and other stuff.”

 

“Other stuff?”

 

“Yeah”

 

“Bad?”

 

“Could be.”

 

“Don’t say another word.”

 

“I wont.” 

 

“Right nice to meet you Jenny.”

 

“And you Jack.”

 

“Doctor. Call me once in a while will you.”

 

“I will try.”

 

“He will, I will make sure.” Jenny smiled.

 

“Bye you two.” then Jack saluted.

 

The Doctor saluted back and Jenny did too.

 

Jack shook his head and smiled. “Like father like daughter.” then he left.

 

The Doctor and Jenny looked at each other. Then the Doctor pulled his daughter in for a hug.

 

“Come on.”

 

Then he took Jenny off to start teaching her all he knew.

 

**To Be Concluded in ROSE PETALS**

 


End file.
